Mary Steenburgen
by musical-aven
Summary: What if that conversation about Jack's interview and the mention of Mary Steenburgen went a little bit differently. *Spoilers for Heroes part 1, and everything up to that point in Season 7.


Disclaimer: Stargate and its characters don't belong to me. This story has been written for fun only, not for money.

Spoilers: Scene from Heroes pt1. So everything up to that point, including Pete.

Summary: What if that conversation about Jack's interview and the mention of Mary Steenburgen went a little bit differently.

Context: I wrote this fic in less than 3 hours. I've thrown myself back into Stargate SG-1 in the last couple of weeks which led me to re-read some of my work (check it out on my profile's page!). Rewatching the show gave me new ideas for fics again. This one came up pretty fast and was easy to write.

Author's note: As always, I love just writing dialogue and keep it as realistic as I can with the characters. Hopefully this is what translates in my stories.

Feedback: I always love to have feedbacks on my work so I can improve my writing. Any advice, constructive comments and suggestions are welcomed. Thanks!

Enjoy!

 **Mary Steenburgen**

 **by musical-Aven**

Carter found O'Neill at the coffee table pouring himself a cup.

"Sir. Did you do your interview yet?" she asked.

"Yeah." He grimaced and took a sip of the coffee. He hated to have to talk to the tv crew.

"Mary Steenburgen?" she teased.

They started to walk towards the elevator.

"She's so hot!" he replied.

After saying it, the Colonel felt bad talking about another woman to Carter. He knew he shouldn't, but also knew why he felt guilty. He looked at her sideways and saw a small grin on her face but also a false look of hurt, as if to tease him more. He took the bait, just to have fun, but what came out of his mouth surprised them both.

"Well, not as much as you, of course-" he stopped in his track.

He turned and saw that Carter had done the same a few feet behind him, looking at him with her big eyes. _Whoa, that was way too outspoken for them_.

"I mean…that's not what I meant…" Carter gave him another look. Crap. "Actually, yes, that's what I meant, but…hum…"

Jack was digging himself a big hole and for once he semi-hoped that Thor had *great* timing to beam him out of this one. He saw Sam starting to smile, finding his discomfort and babbling funny. He was uncomfortable getting personal like this, Sam knew. They never flirted or talked about these kind of things anymore. Sam missed that.

After the whole Zatarc's incident, they were extra careful to never show their feelings. They never talked about it, of course, and Sam even wondered if Jack felt the same anymore after all this time. That's also part of the reason she started seeing Pete. With this comment from him, she knew that he still found her _hot_ , which was at least something.

Seeing him so uncomfortable, she came to his rescue.

"It's okay, sir, I get it." She smiled.

"Good." He exhaled and slid his card to call the elevator.

Jack was relieved. He didn't even know why he said that, so blunt. God she made him say things…they waited for the elevator, both looking at the doors in front of them.

And then, he wasn't sure why, but he wanted to make sure she understood.

"Do you, really?"

She frowned and he continued, not really looking at her.

"You do get that if I had the chance, I'd take you over her, right?"

Sam looked at him and saw his eyes darkened; he was getting personal. She froze, hardly breathing at all. What was he trying to say? She was surprised by the turn of the conversation.

"Over Mary Steenburgen." She wanted to confirm. It was both a question and a statement.

"Over anyone." He softly replied, finally meeting her eyes.

Jack's gaze was so straightforward, looking at her with such certainty, it gave her a rush of warmth in one instant. She was looking at him, trying to absorb what he was trying to say.

"Oh…" was all she could manage for a minute. "Wow…" was the next thing that got out. The implication of this discussion was way past a simple dinner. She was taken back by his openness. He never was so candid about his feelings before.

"You would?" she asked, looking for confirmation yet again.

"Of course." He gently replied. She read in his face that he thought it was clear between them.

"I…I wasn't sure…anymore." She tried to explain.

Wasn't sure about how he felt. Wasn't sure if what he felt was still there. Wasn't sure that he still wanted to pursue those feelings, someday. It felt good to know, now.

They stood there in silence for a little while. Letting the moment sink in, for both of them. The elevator arrived, breaking the moment. Jack looked around to make sure there were nobody and proceeded to enter the elevator, leaving Carter in the corridor. Not wanting to leave her like this, he decided to lift the heaviness of the conversation by addressing her doubts.

"Carter, if you must know, your hotness can never be questioned, ever, by anyone."

She giggled. He said it with humour, but was dead serious, she knew.

"Thank you, sir, for saying…all of this."

She met his eyes and they both smiled. He had reassured her about his feelings and she knew she felt the same and would wait for him, for as long as it took. He pointed at the floors buttons.

"I should…"

She nodded. They were going to be fine.

Just as the elevator's doors started to close, Sam put out one hand to stop their movement. Jack questioningly looked at her.

"Sir…are you free, for dinner?"

Was she asking what he thought she was?

"When?" he asked, curious. Of course he was going to say yes.

"First day of your retirement?" Sam asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

There it was, confirmation on her part. They both got excited, thinking about the future.

"Already booked for you, Carter."

He smiled. She did too. She took her hand back, freeing the doors.

He looked at her face until the doors closed and sighed. _Yes_ , Jack thought, _definitely the hottest_.

The End!

Hope you enjoyed it

Let me know what you think!


End file.
